


Kitchen Routines

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Derek walked into the kitchen with his eyes half closed and his hair and pajamas all mussed up. Stiles smiled as he stirred his coffee. Sleepy, soft Derek in the mornings was one of his favorite parts of the day, and Stiles was so thankful that they both had jobs that allowed them to be together like this.





	Kitchen Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Smowkie asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "In the kitchen + No reason at all" in the kissing prompt I reblogged on Tumblr. This was a lot fluffier than the last one I did, hehe. I hope you enjoy!

Derek walked into the kitchen with his eyes half closed and his hair and pajamas all mussed up. Stiles smiled as he stirred his coffee. Sleepy, soft Derek in the mornings was one of his favorite parts of the day, and Stiles was so thankful that they both had jobs that allowed them to be together like this. 

Derek made his way over to the counter and Stiles nudged a cup of coffee towards him. Derek hummed and grabbed the coffee then took a deep sniff of it before sighing with a small smile. He came closer to Stiles, and Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek’s waist and pulled him close against his side.

“Morning,” Derek said, voice rough still from sleep. 

“Morning,” Stiles said before blowing on his coffee, then taking a big sip. He hissed as it burned his tongue, which was pretty much part a daily routine for him. Derek chuckled quietly and shook his head. 

“Someday you will learn patience,” Derek said. 

“There is no such thing as patience with me and coffee,” Stiles said. He grinned when Derek laughed again. Making Derek laugh was the best thing in the world, and Stiles vowed to do it as often as he could for the rest of their lives. 

Stiles placed his coffee cup on the counter then cupped Derek’s cheek and turned his head towards him. He gave Derek a slow, soft kiss and Derek smiled against his lips. Stiles smiled back, then gave him another soft kiss.

“Okay, finish your coffee so you can take your shower. I’m going to burn my mouth a little more and get dressed,” Stiles said. He gave Derek a squeeze with his arm, grabbed his coffee cup, then made his way to the bedroom. 

By the time he had finished his coffee - with minimal burning, thank you very much - and got dressed, Derek was out of the shower and standing in front of the bathroom mirror trimming his beard. Stiles walked up behind him and kissed Derek’s shoulder as Derek smiled at him through the mirror.

“You leaving?” Derek asked, and Stiles nodded.

“Okay. Have a good day. I love you.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder again, gave him a quick hug, and backed away.   
  
“Love you, too. Have a good day, I’ll see you tonight,” he said. He walked out to his car and started daydreaming about the awesome cuddles they’d have tonight while watching their favorite show.


End file.
